herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuku Yaegashi
'Shizuku Yaegashi '''is the one of the heroines of ''Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest. She is the best friend of Kaori Shirasaki. She is a former member of the "Hero Party". After Story, she married to Hajime Nagumo. Personality Shizuku is calm and collective. She is kind and hardwork. She cares for her friends. But she loves the people the most are her lover/husband Hajime and her best friend, Kaori. However, she tried to lie that she doesn't have a crush for Hajime believe this will be a betrayal for her best friend, Kaori. Even though she reveal the truth, she was relieved that Kaori didn't condemn her because they're best friends. Though she considered Kouki as a family, she is not interest to be in romance with him or marrying him as she wanted to be romance and marry to Hajime instead. She doesn't condemn Hajime even a little due to her love him. After Kaori was revived, she owes Hajime an eternal debt and love him even she kissed him after he carried her while she was exhausted. Like most of her classmates, Shizuku takes Hajime's warning seriously. After Hajime tells Tortus is a world of kill or be killed, Shizuku followed his words to not hesitate her enemies and closed her heart to not allowed her emotions to spare her enemies due to them not having feelings for her or anyone else. After she got married with Hajime, she is the shyest of all of Hajime's wives. Although practicing her swordsmanship, she is fond for girly things. She loves cats and fond with rabbits even to Shea Haulia. Shizuku is terrified of insects such as cockroaches when she jump on top of Hajime allowing her breasts to press toward Hajime which misunderstood of the jealousy Yue and the others calling Shizuku a pervert. She despised anyone who are scaring her best friend and picked on her lover/future husband (which is the past) such as the treachery idiot, Hiyama. After he killed Kaori, she will never forgive him even though Hajime killed Hiyama as she will never forgive anyone who hurts her best friend. She gotten annoyed by others such as the students from her family's dojo and her so-called fan club of the "Soul Sisters" when they were trying to break her up with Hajime only for both the students got defeated easily by Hajime and the "Soul Sisters" got completely humiliated by Hajime in public. Shizuku has no problem being dragged by Kaori to Hajime's house to learn Hajime's hobbies. Relationship Hajime Nagumo Shizuku is one of few friends and later lover. She known Hajime since middle school. After his fall, Shizuku decided to follow Kaori's believe of Hajime is alive. As Kaori's beliefs had came true, Shizuku is shocked and overjoy when seeing Hajime is alive but sadly became a murderous monster. When Shizuku was willing to give back his created sword, Hajime told her to keep it as he revealed it was a gift for her which she appreciated and amazed of not only for his "Synergist" skills but has became more powerful to fight. Like many of her classmates, Shizuku takes Hajime's warning seriously. When Kaori died, Shizuku witnessed Hajime's wrath and unleashed his true power which Shizuku called it beautiful. After Hajime killed Hiyama, Shizuku doesn't condemn him as she chose to never forgive anyone who hurts Kaori unlike Kouki. When Hajime revived Kaori, she owed him an eternal debt. After defeated her doppelganger, Shizuku admitted her love for Hajime as she kissed him. While finding Kaori and the others, Hajime carried Shizuku while she is asleep. After returning to Japan, Shizuku was eager to marry Hajime until her so-called fan club of the "soul sisters" were trying to break her up with Hajime which greatly annoyed her and has no attempts to help them when Hajime bullied them and humiliated them in public. After her marriage, Shizuku and Hajime became incredibly annoyed by the students of Shizuku's family Dojo when they attacked Hajime only for them to be easily defeated without efforts over and over again. Kaori Shirasaki Shizuku has been best friends with Kaori since in elementary school. After Hajime fall, Shizuku decided to follow Kaori's beliefs of Hajime is alive which ended up to be true. When Kaori is going on a trip with Hajime, Shizuku has no objects as she allowed her to go. When Kaori was murdered by Hiyama, Shizuku will never forgive the traitor or anyone else who hurts Kaori even through their deaths after Hiyama was killed by Hajime. When Hajime revived Kaori, Shizuku felt relieved for her revival even learned of Hajime the reason she is in Noint's body as she wants to become stronger. When Shizuku revealed her love for Hajime, Kaori isn't bothered and felt happy to admit that she love Hajime. After returning to Japan, Shizuku and Kaori became Hajime's wives as they live together. Yue Yue viewed Shizuku as a love rival as she called her the "Last Boss". She got jealous when the night with Hajime but only thanking him. When admit her love for Hajime, Yue doesn't get bothered as she is Hajime's first lover. After return to Japan, Yue and Shizuku live together as Hajime's wives. Shea Haulia Shizuku and Shea has a friendly rival for Hajime's affections. When seeing her, Shizuku adores Shea and her rabbit ears due to her fondness for cute animals cause her and Hajime to be speechless. When Hajime declared Shea as his second lover, Shizuku get jealous and will do the same to get Hajime's affection. After returned to Japan, Shizuku and Shea live together as Hajime's wives. Tio Klarus Shizuku has good terms with Tio. Tio's perversion reminded Shizuku of Suzu. Shizuku is deeply sympathy when heard Tio's parents and people died from the manipulation of Ehit, she would repay her debt to destroy the false god. After returning to Japan, they live together as Hajime's wives. Myu Like her fellow wives, Shizuku is protective Myu. As one of her foster mothers, Shizuku has motherly bond with Myu. Remia As Myu's mother, Shizuku has good terms with her but no hostility toward her when she is in love with Hajime too as she called him Darling. She begrudge toward Freid when holding Remia and Myu hostages. After returning to Japan, they live together as Hajime's wives. Aiko Hatayama Aiko is Shizuku's teacher. They has good relationship between teacher and student. After returning to Japan, they live together as Hajime's wives. Suzu Taniguchi Suzu is one of Shizuku's close friends. Shizuku is usually annoyed by Suzu's perversion even comparing to Tio's perversion. She and Suzu along with Ryutarou, were able to convince Hajime to give chances for them. Kouki Amanogawa Kouki is Shizuku's childhood friend since elementary school. Shizuku is usually annoyed by Kouki's delusional pride and empty idealism even they were once student in her family's Dojo but still considered him a friend. However, Shizuku is not interest to be in romance with Kouki due to her feelings for Hajime. When Kouki believes of his foolishness about Hajime, Shizuku countered it that Kouki doesn't know a single thing about Hajime of who he is or was and his companions are always happy for everything he did for them and told him that he is the only one ignore reality and convinced himself of believing Hajime is a demon who doesn't deserve Kaori. After his yet again ease defeat by Hajime, Shizuku angrily told Kouki that she is in love with Hajime and wanted to be together with him which sadden and silent Kouki. Ryutarou Sakagami Ryutarou is Shizuku's childhood friend since elementary school. Unlike Kouki, Ryutarou has no romance feelings for her as he is in already relationship with Suzu. He allowed Shizuku to be in love with Hajime as he doesn't want to be involve into Hajime's bad side after he murdered Hiyama. Enemies Daisuke Hiyama Like most of her classmates, Shizuku hold hatred toward Hiyama for being a jerk in school due to bullying Hajime and scaring Kaori. When Hiyama killed Kaori, her hatred toward the traitor has increased as she will never forgive him or anyone who harms Kaori even through their deaths after Hajime killed Hiyama. Instead of condemning Hajime like Kouki did, Shizuku rather chose to never forgive the traitor, Hiyama for his betrayal. She holds no sympathy for the traitor for his betrayal as she holds very bad memories for her hatred toward Hiyama for being a creep in school and a selfish traitor in Tortus. Freid Bagwa Shizuku hold a grudge on the demon general who is responsible to send Cattleya. When holding Remia and Myu as hostages to force Hajime to surrender, Shizuku shown furious before Hajime used his satellite to destroy 100,000 of Freid's troops. Eri Nakamura Eri was Shizuku's close friend. But in truth, Eri is not in fact friends with Shizuku to begin with. Instead, Eri holds an absolute hatred toward Shizuku of being Kouki's childhood friend. She mocked Shizuku when using her maid, Nia to attack her. Eri told her after make Kaori as an undead slave, it would be Shizuku's turn until both attempted to turn Kaori as an undead slave and killing Shizuku failed due to Hajime's arrival. Ehit Shizuku once respected Ehit. However, learned from Aiko, Shizuku discarded her respects for the fake gods and sided with Hajime. Like Hajime, she believe the gods are no threats due to their cowardice as they are weak at first, but learned of Tio's tribe massacre, she swore to kill the gods. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Seductress Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Warriors Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Amazons Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Optimists Category:Stalkers Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Benefactors Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Charismatic Category:Misguided Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Feminists Category:Deal Makers Category:Tricksters Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker